


Dad's The Hero

by amizuni



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Other, first work in ao3 and in a while, i mean u could be the mom or the kid idk, i think the time is a little off too, it could be gender neutral??, loki is just, no names are involved, now that im reading it again, one moment its in the past and then the present, only lokis, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amizuni/pseuds/amizuni
Summary: If it weren't for my eyes, they'd say my father made me himself, built me from dirt, and thinking about it, it might be true, he was the one who took care of me and taught me, sometimes I thought she was just a figment of my father and I's imagination. She was always away, being a General in the army, saving the country, but what about me, what about dad?





	Dad's The Hero

Ever since I could remember, my dad never said anything good about my mom. "She's a brute", he'd say, " and I'm sure she has a pair of horns under that hair of hers", he'd finish. Never failing to remind me how my mother is a devil in disguise.

If it weren't for my eyes, they'd say my father made me himself, built me from dirt, and thinking about it, it might be true, he was the one who took care of me and taught me, sometimes I thought she was just a figment of my father and I's imagination. She was always away, being a General in the army, saving the country, but what about me, what about dad?

The last time I saw her was at a dance recital I had when I was 12 years old, she said she did everything she could just to make sure she could be there, I ended up never going, prefering to stay home so I could spend time with her, she would keep talking about how she was proud of me and my dad for being strong without her, that she'd be able to stay with us for as long as we wanted soon. 

That was five years ago, we never heard of her again, we have no idea if she is even alive, she could be six feet under already for all that we know. I can see how it affects dad, somedays, when I can't sleep, I go downstairs to kitchen to see my dad holding a picture of both of them, on the verge of tears, it's always the same one, the one from the day of their wedding, they looked so happy.

So out of character for him, Loki Laufeyson, the feared university history professor, who failed students without a second thought and found himself the center of attention for being so attractive and for being so cold. And even after all those years, still wearing the ring and showing it off proudly, still saying he's married to the love of his life.  
One day I asked him if he actually did love her, he laughed and answered, "I love her with all my being, she stole my heart the first time I ever saw her, and when she finally felt the same, after a few painful months, I gave her my soul. Just don't tell her that, she'd never let me live it down.", he thought I didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

This week would be my graduation, I can't believe this is actually the end of my highschool experience, sure, it was full of problems and tears but along came self-discovery and smiles. I've never seen dad so agitated, it felt as he was hiding something from me, checking his phone more than usual, spending more time at the university, dodging my questions. 

In my head, another scenario worse than the other, could he be cheating on my mom? Sure, she was absent, but they're married and he said himself that he loved her. What if it was with one of his students? He'd get in trouble, maybe even go to jail! Maybe he got fired and now is working in a strip club that's open in the daytime?  
The days went faster than ever, in a blink, it was the day, I would be letting go of another part of my life, it just went so quick and I don't even know what I did these years and what if no universities accept me, what will I do with my life, will I be the one working in a daytime strip club or having my dad fund me for the rest of my existence?

I got startled out of my thoughts hearing my name, and I went up those stairs, towards that old man holding my diploma and I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. I started looking for my dad in the crowd and the moment I saw him, I noticed a woman by his side, she looked awfully familiar, wait, that's my mom. 

The minute I got my diploma, I ran off the stage and towards my parents, not even caring if I couldn't and launched myself at her. I hugged her, afraid that if I didn't hold her tight enough, she'd leave again, she returned the hug twice as hard. I thought I felt something wet against my cheek and when I saw it, both of us were crying.

What she said after made me sob even more, she wouldn't be leaving anymore, she was gonna stay with us until we were sick of her, she jokingly says. All of that hurt and disappointment I felt all those years evaporated, I'm finally going to be able to have a mom, not that my dad isn't good enough, it's that just the thought of having my parents together made me want to be a kid again, so I could stay just a little more at home, forget that I have to go to college and live my life.

Dad joined the hug, kissing both of our heads, I swear I saw a tear leave his eyes but I wouldn't mention it, he'd clam up and the moment would be ruined. As much as I cried over her, I was so happy she was there with us, I wouldn't be alone with my dad anymore, we have her now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading it over, there might some errors and I think I could've put in a little more effort, but I'm happy with it, I hope you guys enjoy it. First time writing for Loki too, could be ooc but I see him being pretty mushy with his kids.


End file.
